Diana Tully
Diana Jean Tully is a 6th year Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and former prefect for her House. Appearance Diana is 5'05" with long, dark brown hair and big, blue eyes. She has a pale complexion, seeing as she spends the vast majority of her time reading. Her hair is long enough that it reaches around her shoulder blades, and she tends to wear it either loose or in a ponytail. Diana is not one to wear make-up on a day-to-day basis, and likewise puts little effort into styling her hair. She doesn't get gussied up unless it's a very special occasion. In fact, she has been shown to be almost helpless when it comes to being fashionable. Overall, she's very neat and dresses simple and modest. She favors baggy jumpers or plaid shirts and jeans. Personality Diana is awkward, shy and really bad with people. Beyond that she is a very friendly and loving person who feels most at ease when she's by herself, with a book. She tries to avoid drama and has a surprisingly pragmatic attitude based around common sense. She is most commonly seen with her nose in some book, with her favorite being muggle horror and science fiction, her love of both genres having been inspired by her father. She has a very active imagination and is surprisingly creative, with a love of music, art and theater, though the only artistic pursuits she considers herself any good at are photography and writing. She keeps her writing a secret for the most part because she's terrified of people reading it, though she's pretty open about her love of photography and can be frequently seen in Hogsmeade taking pictures. Diana suffers from a variety of phobias and social anxiety and is prone to panic attacks, which has given her an intense dislike of crowds or being the center of attention. Public speaking is akin to getting her teeth pulled. New people freak her out and unexpected socializing tends to frazzle her. Physical contact is another no-no; she's not huggy and is particular about her bubble of personal space. She doesn't have a lot of friends as her anxiety makes meeting people and maintaining relationships difficult but to those she would count as her friends she is a loyal and deeply caring person. She often acts as a den mother of sorts for her friends during the Wednesday parties, getting them to bed once they're so shitfaced that they can't stand and keeping them hydrated. She tries to be helpful when she can and is very protective of them. When she's comfortable with someone, she's surprisingly silly and she has an adventurous side that surprises even her at times. She has an intense sense of curiosity and a sort of wanderlust that can convince her go along with adventures that she might otherwise be too nervous to join. Diana is fiercely independent, valuing personal freedoms and equality. She is surprisingly fierce and is a talented duelist. She hated the Impure with a passion, refusing to go along with their demands on several occasions and enduring time in the dungeons because of it. She is steadfast in her ideals and will never back down from her convictions. Background Early Life Diana was born to Alex and Elaine Tully, a muggle and witch respectively, in London. She grew up in the West End of London. Her father was aware of Elaine's magical nature, though they decided it was best not to tell Diana about magic in the event she turned out to be a Squib. To this end, she grew up without ever meeting her mother's family, the Goyles; a pureblood family with connections in the Ministry. Growing up, Diana thought her mother ran an antique store instead of an Herbology resource. Diana grew up in a happy and loving home. She's always been closer to her father; they have a special parental bond and connection. Alex, an actor, often bonded with Diana by watching movies or telling her stories and Diana practically grew up backstage at her father's theater productions. Her love of pop culture and reading started with her dad. When she was little, she was involved in an accident that has left her with several scars from the resulting series of surgeries. She was sickly and injured and was schooled from home, leaving pretty much only for doctor's visits. She spent a lot of time in the hospital, which accounts for her lack of social skills and deep love of literature. She was always bright in school and excelled in the areas of reading and science, though due to her time in the hospital, she didn't really have any friends. When she was ten, she accidentally turned her dad's hair green and her life changed forever. Hogwarts Once at Hogwarts, Diana was sorted into Gryffindor, which surprised her--her mother had always thought she'd be a Ravenclaw, due to her bookish nature. She excelled in her classes, though her time here was very difficult. She was bullied by her peers, often quite harshly. These incidents, which occurred over a period of four years, further damaged her self-confidence and have contributed to her social anxiety. Diana spent a lot of time studying, reading and exploring by herself. Her only "friends" were a portrait of a jester on the third floor and a House Elf named Dorry, who would let her into the kitchens after curfew. In her third year, she had her toe bitten off by a Grindylow while swimming in the Black Lake and was saved by the Head Boy. Since the Impure occupation, Diana has more come into her own as she now has an idea of her own strength, and she's making friends, slowly but surely. Relationships Family Diana has a strong sense of family and loves them all dearly. Her father is her hero, essentially and she has become much closer with her mother since starting at Hogwarts. She also has a younger brother named Simon, who is turning four this year. She loves Simon dearly but hasn't been able to spend as much time with him as she'd like, on account of Hogwarts. Diana wishes she could be more open about magic with Simon, but her parents have explained that they're waiting to tell Simon about magic, like they did with her and for the same reasons. Sebastien Clemenceau (ex-boyfriend) The Ravenclaw prefect was Diana's first boyfriend and her first real heartbreak. The two met when she spilled coffee on herself and he was polite enough to help her clean up and even bought her fancy cupcake afterward. The two became friends and studied together and eventually, started dating. Sebastien was a perfect gentleman, a real-life Prince Charming. He wasn't pushy and was considerate of her in all things, and even helped with her anxiety in some ways. Things weren't perfect--Sebastien had a lack of tact for someone so cultured and charming and inadvertently hurt her feelings more than once but in the end, they were happy and Seb was, without a doubt, an amazing boyfriend. Over time, they drifted apart, in no small part due to her bad reaction to the Impure. She had never felt good enough for Sebastien and she never wanted him to see her vulnerable or as a weak person. This lack of trust is what ultimately drover Diana to break it off with him. She feels he deserves better than her and that he would be happier without her. But it was no fault of his own; he made her feel special, like she was the most important person in the world and Diana has no words for how much Sebastien and their time together with really meant to her. Richard Delcrius (Best Friend) Richard, a Hogwarts graduate who has stayed on for a new work-study program, is one of Diana's oldest friends and he is probably who she considers her best friend. The two spend a lot of time together and there are few people Diana respects, cares about or spending time with than Richard. She is more comfortable with him than literally anybody else at Hogwarts, and she trusts him completely and without hesitation. There has never been anything romantic between the two; she sees him as her best friend and almost like a brother. But their friendship means the world to her and there is nothing she would not do for him. Yeah, he's a huge dork but so is she. That's probably why they're friends. Justin Switch (Friend) Justin is....a complicated subject for Diana. They didn't get off on a good foot and for months, Justin was the bane of her existence. A horndog and probably the most rude, vulgar and disgusting person she'd ever met, Justin made her angry almost any time he opened his mouth. What was worse, he seemed to have an attraction to her and thus constantly badgered her and made her feel uncomfortable. She honestly lost count of how many times she's slapped him. Something about him just pushed all the wrong buttons. After he was infected with lycanthropy (though this was a secret and she did not know what had happened to him, only that he was in the Hospital Wing) she sat with him, kept him hydrated and read him books. That incident showed Diana that there was more to him than just being gross, though they would remain frenemies for some time afterward, with things souring further when she began dating Sebastien. When Diana was under the effects of her cursed jewlery (long story), she suffered a slight breakdown. Surprisingly, Justin was the only person who was there for her then, taking her mind off of things and even letting her play with his patronus; an adorable Australian Shepherd. That evening changed how she saw Justin. Yeah, he was kind of a prick but he could be shockingly nice when he wanted to be. She worried about Justin after he dropped out of school shortly after that and was happier than she let on when he returned shortly before the final battle with the Impure. Since then, she and Justin have struck up something resembling actual friendship. Penny Grimmauld (Friend) Diana hasn't known the cheerfuly Hugglepuff for very long. Penny was friends with Tate, which is how Diana met her, though they didn't really get to know each other well before Penny left the school. Since her return, the two have become closer and Diana has come to regard her as a real friend. She finds Penny to be sweet, if a little nosy and is happy when she can Penny out, too. Markus Grimm (Friend) Markus is probably one of the few people Diana has met with social skills as bad as her own. He's not exactly shy, but he's super awkward and doesn't really know how to read or interact with others. She thinks Markus is a nice guy and despite his awkward romantic advances early in their friendship, she considers Markus an honest person. She trusts Markus and is thrilled that he's finally in a happy relationship. He's surprisingly mellowed out since then and though the two haven't hung out as much, she still considers Markus a good friend. Emily Chou (Friend) Like Penny, Diana met Emily through Tate. Of her limited social circle, Diana knows Emily the least though she absolutely considers Emily to be a friend. She thinks Emily is a sweet girl and genuinely enjoys the few times they've hung out and wishes she knew her better. Trivia * Her academic strengths are in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her major weakness is Transfiguration; it's difficult for her to hold her wand properly in that class due to her injured wrist, which never properly healed. * Her birthday is June 1. * Diana does not and has never had a pet. Her mother is against having animals in the house. * Has a phobia of owls after an owl scratched her arm real bad when she was 11. This is why she comes into breakfast late every day. * Dislikes sandals after a jellyfish stung her foot when she was six years old. * Has never summoned a patronus. I mean, she's never really needed to after all. * Her favorite color is green. * Her favorite animal are sloths and turtles. * She cannot answer the question of her favorite movie; it's too big a question. Her favorite director is a tie between Stanley Kubrick and Edgar Wright. * Her favorite authors are Neil Gaiman, Douglas Adams, J.R.R. Tolkien, Terry Pratchett and Stephen King. * Owns three different cameras, including a vintage Polaroid camera.